


I Think Of You Whenever I'm Alone

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, amanda is a straight up bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:Could you maybe do a story where Trini finds out from Amanda what Kim did to her and has a go at Kim about it and Kim breaks down and cries cause she thinks Trini hates her and Trini find out how scared Kimberly is of being abandoned by everyone





	I Think Of You Whenever I'm Alone

**Author's Note:**

> y'all sure love angst dont u

“So, has dear Kimmy stabbed you in the back yet?” 

Trini grit her teeth, why does Amanda Clark have to sit behind her in her algebra class? Does the girl have nothing better to do than torment Trini and her girlfriend?

“I bet she will.” Amanda drones on. “I mean, girl’s a total lying bitch.”

“Shut up.”

“Did she tell you what she did to me?”

Trini turned around halfway, glaring at Amanda but her brow was arched in a silent question. 

Amanda’s smirk was nothing short of sinister.

Trini couldn’t believe what she’d heard. Kim did that? Kim honestly spread a picture her _best friend_  sent to her in confidence. Kim said horrible things behind her back. Told terrible lies to everyone in school.

Trini wondered if Kim would do the same to her. She’d had it happen to her before and she really didn’t want her girlfriend to be the one that drove her out of yet another school. And potentially broke apart the power rangers. 

She ran her way up the mountain, sitting on her usual cliff to try and clear her head, but of course, Kim knew all of her hiding spots by now.

“Hey! I didn’t see you in bio. You alright?” Kim called, plopping down beside her. She leaned in to kiss her cheek and Trini quickly ducked away.

“Why’d you do that to Amanda?”

Kim looked like she’d been slapped. “W-What?”

“She said you spread the picture. Not Ty...”

Kim quickly scooted back, sputtering a reply. “I... Listen you don’t... I’m not like that anymore!”

Trini bit her lip. “Why didn’t you tell us, kim? Why didn’t you tell _me_?”

Kim looked down. “Jason said--”

“Jason knows? You told him and not your girlfriend?”

“I was scared!” Kim blurted. Trini stopped, watching Kim with a confused look on her face. “I was scared... That if you knew, that you’d all leave me. That _you’d_ leave me.” Kim was staring at the rock beneath them.

Trini realized the pain she could hear in Kim’s voice used to be the pain in hers when she came out to the rangers. She was so scared of rejection, she half debated burying the giant fact about herself away. 

“Kim... I...” Trini cupped her cheek, making her look up. “Im sorry for yelling I just... I was hurt you didn’t tell me. I love you. I’m not going anywhere.” she said, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Kim returned the kiss, pulling back a few moments later.

“Wait... You love me?”

“Yeah, don’t make me take it back.”

Both girls smiled and cuddled back into each other’s arms, exchanging kisses as well as hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, find me at cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com  
> send prompts or just come talk to me i love attention  
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!


End file.
